Rat Race
by Aoko Hayaru
Summary: Kagome, a beautiful but overworked school teacher is going on vacation to Las Vegas. But, theres more behind this vacation then she thought...full summary inside. You decide the pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Rat Race**

Ok, so this is the story line, and I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm sorry about the long summary, but I just wanted to get the story clear before you started. And the character profiles are just there if you want to read them.

Summary: Based on the movie Rat Race. When you go on your dream vacation to Las Vegas, you expect yourself to be happy. A huge, luxurious 5-star hotel/casino, an abundant amount of beautiful men and women everywhere you look, and you have a long 2 weeks of no work to enjoy it all! Kagome Higurashi is the beautiful, but overworked school teacher who was given an all-expense paid vacation to such a place by her family and friends for her birthday. But this unlucky woman is about to have one hell of a vacation.

Meet Sesshoumaru Taisho. The big-shot owner of Taisho corp. and most wanted bachelor. He has it all: the money, the women, the looks and the power. Too bad the guy couldn't care less about any of those things. A major workaholic, he is constantly seen with his cell phone against his ear. So, his benevolent father ships him away to Las Vegas to relax for a while. Loathing the trip, he's in for a huge surprise….

A newly wed couple on their honeymoon, Miroku and Sango just wanted a fun and romantic get-away together. Of course, that was not going to go as smoothly as they planned. While Miroku, owner of the hottest club in New York, **Cloud #9, **goes off spending a fortune on slot machines and flirting with any pretty woman he sees, Sango, the black belt karate and body-building instructor, let's her temper get the better of her. After losing thousands on gambling, with his last chip, Miroku decides to have one more go on the slots.

As Sesshoumaru's little brother and the only one who listens to their father, world famous rock-star, Inuyasha Taisho has the great pleasure to 'chaperone' his brother on behalf of their dad. Between dodging the mobs of fan girls who found out where he was and playing 'keep away' with Sesshoumaru's cell-phone, this arrogant and fun-loving wild-man decides to have fun in more ways then one. That, being chasing skirts, getting drunk and trying his luck in poker. But, when all else fails, he still has a chance at the slots….

Quarter back for the New Hampshire Wolves, Kouga and the team are given a break from their coach to have some fun! So, Kouga does what any other man would do: gamble, drink, and flirt. (Saw that coming didn't you?) But when he tries to get Kagome, and she refuses him, he wants her even more! Determined to win her over, he tries to make the move on her everywhere she goes! But with his persistence in dating her, he might have a chance to date her with the surprise event that's coming up.

Kikyo and Kagura are two sisters who reunite after being separated from birth. Both are opposite in certain ways, but they have one thing in common: they'll do anything for money. Kikyo came to pick up men with oversized wallets and pants. Kagura came for business and to see what she can buy with a guy's credit card. Kikyo is a dancer for a club hot-spot, and Kagura is a secretary for a high-powered entrepreneur. Kikyo gets her money through her body. Kagura gets her money through her boss….with her body. You know…they're actually not that different.

AN: Ok, just to get this straight: I don't hate Kikyo or Kagura. I actually think Kikyo is pretty cool and Kagura would be a great good guy! But, I needed some more girls in here and I figured this would fit. I'm sorry! I promise in the next story I write I will make them good guys! Enjoy! (Oh, P.S., don't worry about reviewing! Only do it if you want to! I think it's a little annoying sometimes how people often write REVIEW! All the time.)

'thinking'

"speaking"

_Flash back_

Chapter 1: Relaxation

'Ok. Ok Kagome. You can do this. You….can do this. Just relax! Breathe. Breathe….Oh my GOD! That can't be normal!'

The droning voice on the intercom turned on, barley heard through the sound of crying babies, vomiting passengers and obnoxious teenagers laughing and chatting.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are very sorry about the delay. Our arrival to Nevada has been changed due to the weather conditions, as you can see from the heavy amount of turbulence we are receiving.'_

To justify to that, there was yet another violent shake on the plane, not helping the young woman's nerves. Kagome sat there in her comfortable, first class seat, clutching to the sides of the arm rests nervously. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to relax and get a better grip of the situation.

'Ok, relax girl! You're on vacation! No grading papers, no coming home late from work, and no shouting "_No running in the hall!" _Besides, it's just a little turbulence. It's **completely **normal….right? No, no, no! Bad Kagome! It is normal! C'mon, Kagome snap out of it! You're going to Las Vegas for Christ sake! It's all going to be-'

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she jarred forward from the sudden jolt of the plane, only to flop back into her seat. Putting her hand over her heart, Kagome sighed deeply in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

'Oh, God. What have I gotten myself into?'

After the long and tiring flight, Kagome finally arrived at the airport safely. Heading towards the luggage check to pick up her bags, she failed to notice the person in front of her, and walked right into him. "Un." Staggering back slightly, she looked down to see she had dropped her bag with its contents spilled across the floor. "Oh no…I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was-" When she looked up to the person she bumped into, her heart stopped.

There, right before her stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was a head taller than her, and was wearing an expensive looking black business suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He had long, silvery-white hair that went down past his knees, and the most beautiful, piercing gold eyes which seemed to have a dangerous gleam to them. He had a fair complexion, lightly tanned with a firm face. Through his suit you could see well-toned muscles poking out.

He noticed her staring at him, bewilderment twinkling in her exotic azure-blue eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at this, seeing the woman gawk before him. He cleared his throat to inform her that she was staring. Suddenly coming back to reality, Kagome gasped at realizing what she was doing. She looked down to hide her face, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Err. I mean….um….s-sorry, about, uh, that…" She then bent down onto her knees and began to collect her fallen items.

Still embarrassed with the situation, she did not notice him kneeling down in front of her. He grabbed her purse and shoved it in front of her face. She looked up once again, her eyes meeting with his. Growing impatient, he gently took her hand and placed it in her palm. He then stood and gave her a charming smile that could make any girl melt, as he bowed slightly to her, and walked away.

As she stared at his departing back, she stood up slowly, her bag now back in order. She lifted her hand before her face. The lingering feeling of his big, soft hands touching hers still remained, as she looked up to see that he was gone. She stood there, in the middle of the crowd of bustling people, a huge blush plastered across her face.

Leaning back casually on the seat of the car was a young man with long silvery hair. His amber eyes shone with annoyance when he spotted his brother walking slowly towards him.

"Hey! Bro, what took ya' so damn long?"

"Impatient as ever I see, Inuyasha."

The man replied sarcastically towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha simply snorted, turning his head away from his brother while flipping out his cell phone and began dialing. Ignoring his brother's arrogant reaction, he stepped inside the back of the stretch limo and sat next to Inuyasha. He slide further away from him with a disgusted look, as he waited for the person on the other line of his cell phone picked up.

"Hi. Yuri? Hey babe! What's up? Nah, nothin' much. My asshole of a brother was holding us up. Yeah, we're on our way to that 5-star hotel in Las Vegas. Yeah, my old man told me to baby sit Sesshoumaru for him. Yeah. Uh-huh. Don't worry babe! I promise, when I get back we can do all the-"

Having heard enough, Sesshoumaru quickly tore the phone from his hands and before he had a chance to rebuke, he rolled down the window and chucked it out onto the pavement.

"Drive."

The start of the engine snapped Inuyasha out of his state of shock as the limo took off, the back tire rolling over the phone, crushing it to pieces while you can still hear a confused girl's voice coming out of the receiver.

"Dude! What the fuck did you do to my phone? What is your fucking problem?"

"First of all, little brother, your excessive use of that irritating device has driven me to the peek of insanity. Secondly, I will not have you insult me in my presence to another one of your manic fan girls. And lastly…"

He looked in his direction to give him a stern glare, showing him just **who **was the elder of the two, and just **who **was the one paying for everything on this vacation.

"Must you curse in every sentence you utter from that vulgar mouth of yours?"

"Feh. Whatever. Let's just get the hell outta' this airport and get to the hotel already."

"Inuyasha…"

"**What?"**

"We're here."

AN: Well, there you have it! I hope you liked it. I'll try to update as much as I can. Till then, coming up is Chapter two: Welcome to Las Vegas! Seeya!


	2. Author

AN: Ok people, now before I can give the next chapter, I'm gonna need your help. So far, from the looks of things, it doesn't seem to peak anyone's interests. So, I'm gonna start asking if you could please Review to let me know what you think of it and what I can improve on. Oh! And I'm also gonna need pairings, so I'm gonna let you decide! Please send the votes in through the reviews! Thank you!

Here are the pairings to choose from:

Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Kagome/Kouga

Kagome/Inuyasha

Kagura/Sesshoumaru

Kikyou/Inuyasha

Kikyou/Sesshoumaru

Kagura/Kouga

And Miroku/Sango is a definite, seeing as how they're married. Anyways, those are the choices. And if you guys have any other suggestions on the pairings, let me know! (Though, personally, I prefer Kagome/Sesshoumaru or Kagome/Kouga pairings myself, but oh well!) And to let you guys know, Ayame is going to be in there as one of Inuyasha's crazed fans and Naraku is in the story as well, but you'll have to find out what part he's playing later! I'll update as soon as I get at least 10 reviews! Thank you! Ja Ne!


End file.
